Insanity
by Gengar0817
Summary: Their pathetic attempt on making him stop amused him greatly. Warnings: Torture. Insane Harry. TomxHarry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This is a work of pure fiction using JKR's characters.**

Screams filled the air as Harry peeled the skin piece by piece off his once beloved girlfriend. What made this so painful for her was the fact that he was using a potato peeler to cut her skin off. Harry enjoyed this immensely seeing as the amount of blood leaving her body was enough to kill anyone but thankfully blood replenisher was invented or his fun would have ended a long time ago. And if not for the blood, the screams that filled the air made him giddy to do worse things to her. However what made this experience so fun was the fact that her family was watching helplessly and that they were begging.

Their pathetic attempt on making him stop amused him greatly. Adding to that was that his lover was watching and his lover loved watching him torture people. Now back to his precious play thing for the day. Peeling off her skin was only the beginning of his fun. Next he brought out pliers. Harry slowly approached her and giggled as she screamed and begged him to stop. Once Harry was close he grabbed her left hand.

" Which finger should I start with? Hmm. Oh I know how about your ring finger. After all when I'm done you won't have a need for it.".

"Harry please stop. He's controlling you. Can't you see that. Please Harry stop this madness." Ginny begged.

Tom had removed himself from the chair in the corner of the bloodied room to behind his precious cat. "Now, now. I've never even tried to control him. Not like you and Dumbledore have. Isn't that right my precious little kitty?" Tom purred.

Now he had his arms wrapped around Harry's waist as Harry whispered just loud enough for Ginny to hear. "Yes, my darling snake.". Tom then chuckled and whispered something into Harry's ear. He had whispered just low enough for Ginny and her family not to hear. But from the look on Harry's face it was safe to assume it was something delightful. To him at least. Ginny and her family could only hope it wasn't something involving in any of them dying or more torture.

Once Tom had went back to his seat in the corner Harry then looked at Ginny and said "Lets see how much pain you can handle before begging to be killed; Shall we?" Which was followed with a crazed laughter. Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family faces became pale white with horror. Just before any of them could start begging for Ginny; Harry already had one of the fingernails in the plier and started to pull. What followed soon after was tortured screams and the Weasley's crying and begging.

Harry loved it and so did his beloved snake. After pulling out the first fingernail Harry continued with the other's but to make it as painful as he could Harry went slow. However he didn't go slow enough for her to get used to it. Just slow enough for her to feel every ounce of pain from her skin and fingernail's being pulled and torn off. After he was done with the left hand he got the fingernails that he had torn and started to put them back on the fingers at first it seemed as if he was going to heal her but something none of the Weasley's saw coming happened.

He slid them back into place but didn't stop there. He continued to slide them and when the skin blocked his path he jammed the fingernail right into the bloodied skin. The screams that followed made Harry smile and the sight of the blood made him giggle with joy.

"Don't worry my precious toy I'm not even remotely finished, I still have your right hand and both your feet." Harry giggled to his new toy.

When Harry finished the nail part of the torture Tom wrapped his arms around Harry and said, "It's dinner time for your playthings and for us." To which Harry protested "But I'm not even done with her for the day." I know darling but if you wish her to stay alive you must feed her." Tom responded.

"Alright but tomorrow I'm not stopping till I break her. No matter what.".

Harry then giggled and skipped out the room. Once Harry was gone Tom looked at Ginny and smirked. He then healed all her wounds and made sure she felt no pain. At first Ginny thought he was being kind but after he spoke she realized he was just making sure she didn't get use to the pain. "I have to make sure you don't bleed out or get use to the pain. A house elf will be bringing you and your family dinner soon.".

Tom then left and went to the dinning room were his lover was waiting. "Did you heal her?"

"Of course. You wouldn't want your plaything dying on you. Now would you?"

Harry then gave an exasperated sigh and said " But I wanted her to feel a little bit more pain before healing her and she took some of the blood replenishing potion."

"Your lucky it lasted for so long. Especially since you're so bad with potions."

Harry then became slightly flustered and said, "I'm not bad a potions; I'm just not amazing at it.".

Tom then smirked and said "Come dinner has been served." He then proceeded to grab Harry's hand and lead him to his seat before pushing him in and taking his seat.

"Today's dinner is a shrimp and sausage stew served with a Barolo wine and for dessert it will be banana pudding pie. Is there anything else you'll be needing for tonight?".

"No. you may retire for the night."

"Thank you Mr. Riddle. Have a good rest of the night Harry.".

Once he left Tom looked to Harry and said "You allow him to call you be your name I see."

"Yes I did because Mr. Potter sounds way to formal. Also I don't like the way it sounds."

"I see. Do you like dinner so far?"

"It taste good so yes. What about you?"

"It taste alright."

"I can't wait for dessert. I've been craving something sweet since I started torturing Ginny."

"Hopefully the pie is plenty sweet."

Once they were done with dinner and dessert; both Harry and Tom retired to their room. Upon reaching the room Harry immediately started undressing. Tom then smirked and came up behind Harry. He then bite Harry on the neck and whispered

"Want to play a little before retiring for the night?"

"Ooooo can we?"

Tom then smirked and pulled away. "You know what I'm no longer in the mood. After all you still want to torture Ms. Ginny tomorrow and have the energy to torture one of her other family members." As Tom said this he had undressed and got into bed.

"You tease. You did that on purpose and to add to that you're sleeping nude!"

Tom chuckled and got out of bed. He kept walking until he had backed Harry into a wall. "Perhaps I did there is nothing you can do about it. After all you wouldn't want to be punished. Now would you?"

"NO! I'm sorry I'll behave. So please don't punish me."

"Why not? Didn't like the way punished you last time?"

Harry then blushed as he remembered the last time he misbehaved. The punishment had him moaning and withering for an entire day. Tom had shoved a thick vibrating dildo inside of him and had put a cock ring around his dick so he had no way to cum. He also put a vibrator on each nipple and on the slit of his dick. Every time he sat down the dildo went farther into him. To make things worse Tom kept making the vibrators go from high to low then to normal for the whole day.

So no Harry didn't like the punishment at all. Especially since Tom still hadn't allowed him to cum even after the punishment was over. What brought him back to his senses was Tom nipping him on the ear. As Harry looked up he could see that Tom was walking back to the bed. Harry than finished getting undressed and got into the bed with Tom. After Harry laid down Tom wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close. The moment both were comfortable they started to doze off into a dreamless sleep; awaiting the events of tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This is a work of pure fiction using JKR's characters.**

 _I'm sorry I would have posted this sooner but I haven't had Wi-Fi at my house. So I had to wait until I visited one of my family members who had Wi-Fi._

Harry felt someone shaking him but he simply refused to get up. The next thing he knew he was being tickled. Harry immediately woke up and tried to escape the tortuous finger's. He managed to escape the assault upon his stomach. However he ended up on the floor and twisted into the blanket. Once he was aware of his situation he glared at the demon who dared to assault him. Once his eyes landed on the attacker he immediately stopped glaring and blushed.

Tom was standing nude in front of him. "I thought you'd want to join me for breakfast." Tom said as he smirked at the red faced teen below him. Harry couldn't find his voice so he simply nodded and untwisted himself from the blankets.

"Now before we eat breakfast you should shower and get dressed. I'll see you in the dining room once you're finished." As he said this Tom went to the dresser and pulled out clothes for him and his lovers. The clothes were all black since the activities planned for today were so...delightfully bloody. Upon seeing the clothes that tom had pulled out for him; harry grinned like the Cheshire cat and immediately ran to the bathroom and took the quickest shower of he possibly could.

Once out he dried himself and put his clothes on that his lover so nicely set out. Harry ran down to the dining room where his food was already waiting for him in the usual spot.

"You seem exited my love. Are you ready to break your first doll today?"

"I'm more than ready. Just imagining it makes me shiver."

Tom smirked at that comment but never elaborated why.

Harry gave him a curious look but said nothing. Once they finished talking they dug into their food. Harry practically sprinted to the dungeons once he was done with his food. Tom simply smiled at his lovers enthusiasm and got up and walked down to the dungeons where his lover was waiting for him. You could see that there was a cart by the table that Ginny was strapped to. It was covered by a cloth but Tom could tell that there was something interesting under the cover.

Harry giggled and waited for his lover to sit down. Seeing his lovers butt hit the seat; Harry immediately removed the cloth covering the mystery items. Ginnys face went stock still and turned pale white. There were four jars and in each of them was a different kind of bug. In one there were Japanese red centipede's, the 2nd jar contained Japanese Giant Hornet's, the 3rd jar had bees, and the last jar had regular ants in it. There was more stuff on the cart like a knife, a needle, thread, shears, potion's, and a few other things.

"Before you begin my love we should bring her family in so they can watch."

"Ooo. What a grand idea. Elves bring my other toy's into the cell."

The second those words left his mouth Ginnys family was brought in and chained so they couldn't help or escape. Once they were done being chained; Harry began playing with his doll. First he grabbed the knife and stated rubbing it against Ginnys skin. She whimpered each time it seemed like Harry was going to cut and her family was struggling against the chains. They would scream but they were gagged so they didn't make to much sense. "Where should I cut first hmm? Oh I know how about here." As he said that he pressed the knife into her thigh. "Or I could start here." This time the knife was on her arm.

"So many places where I can make you into a pretty red doll."

"I know I'll start here." The knife was gone and Harry was messing with her ear. Ginny was confused until she saw him grab one of the centipedes. She started to struggle against the restraints that bound her to the table. Harry simply grinned and grabbed her hair by the roots and pulled. Once he could see without the hair being in the way he put the centipede in her ear. She screamed and cried and seemed to be begging him to take it out. but Harry wasn't sure the gag on her mouth blocked any coherent words from being heard. Plus he didn't really care to stop the fun that was just beginning.

Harry ignored her begging and grabbed the knife once again. This time he didn't bother with taunting her. He simply cut into her forearm and then put the knife back onto the cart. He grabbed the tweezers and opened the jar of bees. They tried to fly out but a spell was put on the jar so they couldn't escape. Harry then grabbed one bee with the tweezers and stung Ginny with it. Ginny would have screamed but she still was from the cut in the forearm. Harry simply waited for the bee to die. It didn't take long; once the bee was dead Harry put it in the cut he had made recently. He then sewed up the wound instead of using magic to heal it. Ginny screamed every time the needle entered or exited her. Harry didn't close the wound all the way he left it a bit open; so he could put the plastic tube inside her.

Once inside harry finished sewing the wound back up. He then put the other end of the plastic tube inside a jar. This jar happened to contain the ant's. The ant's then started to go into the tube that lead directly inside of Ginny. Harry only allowed ten before blocking the rest of them with magic. Ginny scream when she felt the ants start to bite her and move the bee. He continued to make cuts then fill them with ant's and bee's. He than moved onto the hornet's.

He removed the gag from Ginnys mouth and the first thing that happened was her begging him to stop. He ignored her and grabbed another gag but this one had a tube connected to it. Ginny saw this and snapped her mouth shut. Harry pried her mouth open and put the gag in it. He then proceeded to tie the gag in the back so it wouldn't fall out. He took the other end of the tube and but it into the hornets jar. While they flew in her mouth; he put another centipede in her other ear and giggled when he saw it crawl in her while she screamed and cried.

The muffled scream that filled the room belonged not only Ginny but her family as well. Harry then smiled and stepped back to watch his handy work. There were bumps that littered her skin and they moved a bit since the ant's were messing with the bee's carcass. They were also stretching the stiches he made on her to keep them in. The centipedes were slightly sticking out of her ear. Harry could tell they were trying to force their way past her ear drum. Just as he was about to continue he noticed the hornets were starting to come out of her nose and eyes.

"Oops. I forgot those hornet's don't waste time." Harry frowned when he realized that she was dead. It seems the hornet's had stung her enough to kill her adding to the fact that the ants were practically eating her from the inside out. Harry then heard loud sobbing and cries to save her. He simple grinned and turned to the family. "Which one of you will I play with next. You know I was planning to tear out her teeth but it's to late now and one of you have to take her place. Ooo. I know how about the very last girl of the Weasley family."

Arthur then put himself in front of his wife and was begging to take him instead or at least that's what Harry thought he was saying.

"Aww how sweet of you but I don't want to play with you I want to play with your wife. Now move." As Harry said that he grabbed Arthur by the hair and threw him to the side. Upon turning around he saw the table was clean and Ginnys body was in the corner of the room. The bugs inside of her had been removed and put in the trash or back in the jars.

"Oh how nice the table is all ready for you Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled like the Cheshire cat and grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the table. He then proceed to levitate her onto the table. Once on the table the elves entered and bound her to the table.

"Let's begin shall we." Harry giggled and removed the gag. Then grabbed the pliers.

For the rest of the day you could only hear screams and crazed laughter from the dungeons as Harry played with his shiny new toys.


End file.
